Wings
Wings by Little Mix will be featured in the fourteenth episode World War Regionals. The song will be performed by New Directions Girls with Chriss Bradley Anderson and DJ Smythe-Pierce. Lyrics DJ and Chriss: (New Directions Girls) (Aah-ooo!) Mama told me not to waste my life (Aah-ooo!) She said spread your wings my little butterfly (Aah-ooo!) Don't let what they say keep you up at night (Aah-ooo!) And if they give you hell, Then they can walk on by Franchessca: My feet, feet can't touch the ground, And I can't hear a sound But you just keep on running up your mouth, yeah! Walk, walk on over there, 'Cause I'm too fly to care! Oh, yeah! Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening Keep talking, all I know is Natalia with New Directions Girls: Mama told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night, And they can't detain you, 'Cause wings are made to fly No, we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky, These wings are made to fly Bridget (with New Directions Girls:) Hey, hey I'm firing up on that runway I know we're gonna get there someday But we don't need no ready steady go, no Talk, talk turns into air And I don't even (care! Oh, yeah!) DJ: Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening Keep talking, all I know is, Kate (with New Directions Girls:) Mama told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night, And they can't detain you, 'Cause wings are made to fly No, we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me (And I, and I) Don't matter if I fall from the sky, (And I, and I) These wings are made to (fly) Franchessca with New Directions Girls: I don't need no one saying, Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! I don't hear no one saying, DJ (Franchessca): Hey! (Hey!) Hey! (Hey!) Hey! (Hey!) Hey! Natalia and Kate: You better keep on walking I don't wanna hear your talking, boy You better keep on walking I don't wanna hear your talking, boy Natalia (with New Directions Girls:) ''' Your (words don't mean a thing) I'm (not listening) They're just like (water off my) wings! '''DJ and Kate (Franchessca): Mama told me not to waste my life (Ooo, whoa!) She said spread your wings my little butterfly (My little butterfly!) Don't let what they say keep you up at night, Franchessca with New Directions Girls: And they can't detain you! Spencer: (Franchessca): 'Cause wings are made to (Fly!) And we don't let nobody bring us down (We don't let nobody, nobody!) No matter what you say it won't hurt me (Yeah, no!) Don't matter if I fall from the sky, (Oh, whoa!) These wings are made to, (These wings are made to,) DJ,Natalia,Kate and Bridget: Fly And we don't let nobody bring us down, No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky, These wings are made to fly